


A Little Danger

by angelus2hot



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Wolverine takes a dangerous step.





	A Little Danger

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Little Danger  
>  **Fandom:** X-Men  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Wolverine/Rogue  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 378  
>  **Summary:** Wolverine takes a dangerous step.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "Strawberries & Champagne" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

“Strawberries and Champagne?” Rogue stared up at Wolverine in confusion. Although she didn’t have any experience in such things even she knew those two things together were usually for romance or a maybe a celebration. And as much as she hated to admit it they had neither of those things.

Wolverine remained silent as he sat the tray down on a table and closed the distance between them.

Her voice was unsteady as she stammered, “What are you doing?” 

“While there are certain things we can’t do... yet.” He still held out hope that someday they could. “There are a lot of other things that we can.” He stared into her eyes as he carefully ran the tip of his finger down her cheek in a tender caress. He knew he was skating into very dangerous territory but at the look of wonder on her face Wolverine ignore the jolt he got from touching her. 

Rogue closed her eyes at his touch before they flew open in horror. _What if she hurt him... again?_ She quickly tried to take a step back. “You can’t...”

“Oh, but I can.” He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer.

As he lowered his head towards hers Rogue shook her head. She was thankful with her gloves on the risk was lowered but still there was no such protection from a kiss. If their lips met... “This is too dangerous.” Rogue reminded him just in case he’d forgotten. “I know you heard about what happened the last time I kissed a boy...”

He had heard but it still didn’t deter him from what he wanted to do. “Then it’s a good thing I’m a man.” Wolverine teased. “We’re going to take it slow.” He reassured her quietly. With the lightest of touches he placed a butterfly kiss on her lips. “Very slow.” 

“This is too dangerous.” She breathlessly repeated the words as Wolverine gently kissed her again. 

Wolverine knew Rogue was right. What he was doing, what they were doing was dangerous but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to. He wanted her to know, needed to show her that as long as they were careful the danger was worth it. 

_After all what was life without a little danger?_


End file.
